Allies & Butterflies
by jazzybizzle
Summary: The Teen Titans take a trip to the beach! Robin wants to be a better boyfriend, Raven is self-conscious about showing off her body, and Cyborg is trying to find love...Again. But with a large group of super friends, something is bound to go wrong, right? Multi-shippings, including RobStar and BBRae! R&R :}
1. Meeting Up

**Hey guys! So guess what?**

**THIS IS MY 100TH STORY! WHOOT!**

**That's right! For the big 1-0-0, I decided to post a brand new Teen Titans multichappie! I've had the worst writer's block, so I figured that something fresh will help me out a bit :}**

* * *

"Ready or not, here we come, dudes and dudettes!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping out of the T-Car. "That beach is _so_ callin' my name!"

"Slow your roll, man!" said Cyborg, now climbing out of the car.

"Yeah, we gotta wait for the girls to get here," added Robin from the shotgun.

The changeling groaned, leaning up against the Titans vehicle. Today, Robin surprised the Titans by suggesting a trip to the beach, and now here they were, right at noon. They also agreed to split up, meaning that the boys will meet up with the girls there. And it wasn't just the famous five who were going. Kid Flash, the male members of Titans East, Herald, and Jericho were tagging along with the boys too; meaning that Bumble Bee, Terra, and Kole were some of the girls invited to join the females.

And Beast Boy couldn't wait any longer, impatiently tapping his foot.

Robin stepped out the car, putting on his sunglasses. What was the point of sunglasses when he already had on a mask? Don't ask. Along with the simple accessory, he wore a white wife beater, red swim trunks with black stripes on the sides, and matching thonged beach flops. Like Robin, Beast Boy wore a tee with his swim trunks, which had the same color scheme as his costume, but wore waterproof sneakers instead of flip flops. Cyborg decided to wear his hologram rings, disguised in the watches he was wore on both wrists, so he appeared to be all human. He normally didn't use the rings unless for a last resort, but it never hurt to get his chocolate on every now and then; Speedy, Aqualad, Jericho, and Kid Flash also wore swim trunks that matched the colors of their costumes.

"Aw, yeah," said Kid Flash, hands on his hips. The speedster was single and ready to mingle-which was a disaster waiting to happen. "This is happenin'!"

"Told you I knew a perfect spot." Aqualad grinned. He was the one who gave the group the best beach spots to go to.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," said Speedy, admiring his reflection in the rearview mirror.

Jericho just chuckled silently to himself at his friends' antics.

"Any of ya'll heard from Herald?" Cyborg asked, getting out the coolers while Robin assisted with the beach supplies.

As if on cue, a portal opened from behind Jericho, and out came the former himself. Herald, Jericho's closest guyfriend who could understand and speak sign language, was rarely invited on these kind of events. So he was excited to be there.

"Yo, did somebody say my name?" said Herald with a grin, and each Titan present took their turn in handshaking or bro-hugging him.

"Glad you made it," said Robin.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Herald. "So what's going on?"

"Nothin'. We're just-"

"Waiting for the _girls_ to get here," Beast Boy whined grumpily.

"Don't rush perfection, my brother," Herald said with a chuckle.

"But seriously, dudes! How long does it take for them to just-! They're practically putting on waterproof undies!"

"Did you seriously just say 'undies'?" Robin arched an eyebrow, and Kid Flash snorted.

"Have you learned nothing? Once girls get together...they _do stuff."_

"Stuff?" Cyborg and Beast Boy echoed.

"Stuff?" Aqualad and Speedy repeated.

"Stuff?" Herald chimed in.

_"Stuff?"_ Jericho signed.

"And what 'stuff' do they do, Girl Guru?" Robin addressed the redhead, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh you know," Kid Flash grinned mischievously. "Help each other pick out bikinis, try on the bikinis, take selfies with the bikinis..." He sighed blissfully at the mental picture before snapping out of it. "Oh! And then of course there's the obvious-they talk about us."

"Us?" Cyborg said skeptically.

"Yeah, us! Who else would they talk about? I mean look at me!"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dude, why?" Beast Boy deadpanned.

"Looks like a certain babe is rubbing off on you," Kid Flash said smugly.

Beast Boy was quick on the defensive, the words coming out before he could stop them. "Hey now, that's my best friend you're talking about!"

"Chill, man," said Cyborg, but he and Robin were trying not to grin themselves.

"What, she is!" Beast Boy said innocently. "You guys knew he was talking about Raven, right?"

"I never said anything about Raven, did I?" Kid Flash smirked.

Beast Boy's ears turned pink. "W-Well, who else talks flatly like that?" Everyone was grinning at him now. "U-Uh, so! Ahem, how's Terra doing on your side?" he asked Speedy and Aqualad, desperate to change the subject.

Luckily it worked.

"Don't ask me, ask lover boy over here," said Speedy.

Aqualad cursed under his breath.

"Lover boy, eh?" Cyborg teased.

"I am not," Aqualad denied. "And Terra's doing fine. She's fitting in really well at Titans East, and she's a pleasant face to see around the Tower...what? You can ask Bee when she gets here! She's super excited now that there's another girl on the team."

"Any sign of her powers returning?" Robin asked.

"Not yet. But we do find subtle moments here and there, like when she feels too much of an emotion. Say if she's angry, and bangs her fist on the table. Pebbles outside would vibrate and move around for a split second. You blink and its over."

"Again, stuff only_ he_ notices."

"Shut up, Speedy."

Beast Boy's ears perked up. Terra...he was happy for her, glad that she was doing well. Titans East was a more healthy environment. There was no Slade, no pressure, no temptation, no drama...And the fact that Aqualad had a thing for her-the changeling could clearly hear the Atlantean's jumping heartbeat at the mention of the blonde-it actually didn't seem to bother him at all.

...Huh.

"Yo, Rob," said Cyborg, pointing ahead. "Here they come."

.

"Thanks again for letting me tag along with you guys," said Terra from her place in their little line, going across. Her bikini was traditional and simple, but in her favorite color to make it pop; a vibrant red. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Um, I think I should be the one thanking you people," Cheshire cut in. The assassin, also known as Jade, was finally busted by Speedy a month ago. And since Speedy "saw the good in her", the Titans decided to give her a second chance at a better life. And she was very new at being friendly, and more importantly...a teenage girl. Her two-piece was an exotic shade of olive green.

"Friends, don't do the thanking!" said Starfire brightly, walking in the middle of the group. "I am so happy that you were available to join us in the beach fun!" Her hair was curled, and her stringy bikini matched the color of her costume, but a tad brighter-like neon. She turned to the black-haired beauty next to her. "Especially you, friend Wonder Girl!"

Wonder Girl laughed. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." White was the color she had chosen-a halter two-piece. Only a few strands of hair were pulled back, sans her bangs.

"That's good to hear. We never see you, girl!" said Bumble Bee. Stereotypically, yes, her swimwear was black and yellow. They were her two favorite colors-and the fact that black wasn't considered a color in art occasionally annoyed the living crap out of her. "Or _you_," she added to the shortest of the group.

Kole giggled. "I'm sorry?" Yes, she was the shortest, slightest, and overall cutest of the group with her bubblegum pink hair and her positive attitude. Her two-piece matched the color of her eyes.

"Friend Raven! You haven't spoken since we have left the mall of shopping! Is something the matter?"

Raven slowly turned her head, giving Starfire a dark look. She hadn't agreed to wearing swimwear, let alone a bikini. But the girls talked her into it. She wore, unfortunately, a dark navy tube top with a little sweetheart cut around the bosom area. Making it a three-piece, she wore a long neon skirt with blue, pink, and purple stripes to cover up the bottom piece. Aaaand there was also a slit up one leg.

"No. Just no."

Bumble Bee snorted. "Girl, please. You look hot. I don't see the problem."

_"Problem?"_ Raven whipped her head around, her now longer hair flowing in the breeze. "I can think of a 100 problems with this!"

"Hey, I got 99 problems, but your bikini ain't one. Now pull up your big girl panties and let's go! We're late enough as it is."

"And I wonder who's fault is _that_," Raven grumbled as she trudged along with the girls again.

"Hey, was that a pun?" Wonder Girl joked.

Once they saw the T-Car in the distance, Kole cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled at the top of her lungs, "BOOOOOOOOOOYS!"

Every male head snapped up as the girls ran over. Well, Starfire, Wonder Girl, and Bumble Bee took off flying; Terra and Kole started running; and a very nonchalant Raven and Cheshire stuck to walking.

"Finally!" Beast Boy and Kid Flash cheered.

"ROBIN!" Starfire legitimately flew into Robin's arms, hugging the blushing Boy Wonder tightly. Her actions did not help his hormones. "It is glorious to see you! I have had the missing feeling..."

Robin slowly extracted himself from the Tamaranean beauty, holding her at arm's length. "It's good to see you too, Star."

Ever since Tokyo, Robin and Starfire were officially doing "the dating". But Robin was a nervous, awkward wreck, and he didn't know how to act, how to be the, well..."boyfriend type". He just hoped that this beach trip will help them get closer as a couple. He didn't want to push her away because he lacked her expectations.

Starfire beamed at him, clasping her hands together. "My sincerest apologies," she began, her smile faltering a little. "Raven was being a little...difficult with the outfit we have chosen."

Raven's eyes narrowed at the mention of her name, but then spotted Beast Boy gawking at her.

"Hey," she snapped her fingers at him, and he met her gaze obediently. "Eyes up here."

"I wasn't looking!" Beast Boy held up his hands innocently.

"Oh really?" Her hand fell on her hip, jutting her body out in a sassy way.

"Oh-_God, really?_-Rae, _please_ don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That!"

"What's that?"

"Raven!"

The empath let her hand fall to the side, amusement written all over her face.

"Anyway," said Beast Boy, turning around to dig in the T-Car. Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were all trying to hug Wonder Girl at once. "I brought you this." He turned around, holding up the current novel she was reading and an umbrella. "In case you got bored."

Raven stared. "You brought this for me?"

The changeling smiled bashfully, holding said items out for her to take. And she did, gradually, staring at him in disbelief.

But awe as well.

"Herald!" Kole jumped in his arms excitedly. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too," Herald smiled down at her.

Jericho waved at her, catching her immediate attention.

"Jericho!" The blonde caught her up in his arms mid-jump, twirling her around before setting her back down on her feet.

"Excuse you," said Bumble Bee, now walking up to them. "Where's my hug?"

"Right here, Bee," said Herald, arms already open. "Got one reserved just for you. Now why don't you come over here before it gets cold and gimme some brown sugar?"

She rolled her eyes fondly but accepted his warm embrace anyway.

Cyborg observed each duo, noticing that it was only a matter of time before they pair off. Aqualad and Terra were chatting it up, and Speedy already had Cheshire on his back, spinning them around.

_Well, Cyborg, looks like you're gonna have to find yourself a new leading lady_, he told himself. Like Beast Boy, he gradually got over his crush-which had actually been on Bee, but he could see that she and Herald had a little thing for each other.-but it was about time to meet someone new. Sarasism was a love in another life, and Sarah was off in college. He didn't want to ruin that for her.

_Besides, we're at the beach! Anything is possible_.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the first chap! What did you guys think? Reviews are appreciated :}**


	2. Volleyball

**CAN I JUST KISS ALL OF YOUR FACES BECAUSE YOU WERE ALL SO SWEET AND GENUINE IN YOUR FEEDBACK.**

**I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far, even if we're only just at the second chapter! I can tell this is going to be an exciting journey for all of us, me as a writer and you all as my lovely readers :}**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Raaaaaveeeeen!"

The empath groaned, hoping she could somehow disappear in her novel.

_Just don't move. Don't make a sound. Eventually, they'll go away..._

And the book was gone, stolen from her grip. Befuddled, Raven's mouth dropped as she took in the smug face of Beast Boy himself, he stooped down on his knees in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"Give it," she demanded, hand outstretched.

"Take it," he challenged her.

She gazed at him suspiciously before leaning closer to say more sternly, _"Give. It."_

He grinned wider, leaning forward in response, and enunciated, "_**Take it**_."

Before she could snatch it away, he was already up and backing away from her. And it was then that she knew what he was up to. Stubbornly, she got up in a huff and marched after him. "Beast Boy!"

"Yes, honey?" he called back to her.

Raven snarled, and he just laughed at the way her nostrils flared.

"BB..." Cyborg's gaze flickered from the changeling to the empath, taking a step back just in case. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, Cy, I got this!" Beast Boy said carelessly.

"What are our friends doing?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," said Robin, now curious despite himself. Turning to his girlfriend, he outstretched his hand for her to take, which she took instinctively, and they walked over to where the others stood.

"Friends, what is the problem?" Starfire began to ask, but then she looked from her best girlfriend to the green teen and began smiling instead.

"Last chance, Rae," Beast Boy was saying, green eyes never tearing away from her purple ones.

Raven loosened her balled fists, nostrils losing their flare. She could have used her powers right then, but then he'd come up with something wittier. For once, Beast Boy had her beat. And she'd never admit it. But she knew. And he knew.

Two can play that game, though. Raven thought back to earlier in the day, when the girls were putting on their bikinis (and there was a lot of running-around-topless-or-bottomless-because-someone-thought-it-was-a-good-idea-to-start-stealing, and it was survival of the fittest for the next hour and a half. Raven admittedly had fun though.) and talking, yes, about the boys they liked. And even if Raven didn't participate much verbally, she did listen.

_What was it that Bee said?_

Raven smiled inwardly once she got it, and Starfire caught her eye; she knew what the dark girl was up to as well, and she giggled behind her free hand.

"Okay..." Raven slumped her shoulders, playing with her fingers as she looked up at Beast Boy through her eyelashes. "You win. You got me. Now can I have my book back? I promise I'll do something fun with you."

Beast Boy was unprepared for this, and all Cyborg and Robin could do was stare, the three boys dumbfounded. "H-huh?" was all Beast Boy could muster at the moment.

"Please?" she continued in that soft tone, adding the perfect touch of emotion in her voice.

"W-Well, I..." Beast Boy finally cracked, "Okay. Sure, sure." He handed the book back over to her, which she made sure to not take too quickly. "Are you mad at me?"

"You took it," Raven pouted, hiding her smile as he pulled her close for a hug.

"I sowwy," he apologized, face in her shoulder.

"No you're not," she muttered, hands on his pectoral and abdomen, which she found to be very attractive. She knows she shouldn't. He's a superhero, so of course he was going to be fit. But since his growth spurts have been hitting, muscles have grown larger and adapted to his new shape. Now they were about head to head, but he was a smidge taller if you squint.

"I sowwy," he repeated in that cute small voice of his, swinging her back and forth.

"...Okay." He felt her smile against his shoulder as she spoke.

"Well I'll be damned..." Cyborg muttered.

"NO, I LOVE HER!"

"NO, _I_ LOVE HER!"

"NO, **_I_ **LOVE HER!"

The Titans then turned around to see an amused Wonder Girl standing between Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, all "arguing" over who loves her more.

Robin decided to join in this time.

_"MY_ MENTOR IS BEST FRIENDS WITH _HERS!"_ he exclaimed smugly, arms out. "SO _I_ WIN!"

Wonder Girl giggled, shaking her head.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Kid Flash yelled. "MY MENTOR IS COLOR-COORDINATED WITH HERS!"

"MINE IS MORE BADASS THAN ALL OF YA'LL'S!" Speedy barked.

"CAN _YOURS_ BREATHE UNDER WATER?" Aqualad quipped.

"Oh my God. Nerds," Wonder Girl muttered under her breath, now hearing about which-mentor-uses-what-weapon.

"Oh goodness!" Starfire giggled, and Raven rolled her eyes fondly.

"ENOUGH!" Wonder Girl rose her voice, and the boys around her quieted. "Who here already has a girlfriend?" she arched an eyebrow.

Robin raised his hand, awkwardly shuffling back a step.

"Now," she continued, looking from Aqualad, to Speedy, to Kid Flash. Terra and Cheshire, who had been in hearing range the entire time, stepped closer to the group, "which one of you has a girl here that you _want_ to be your girlfriend?"

This time it was Speedy and Aqualad to raise their hands and go back a step, leaving Kid Flash, who responded by wagging his eyebrows. Terra and Cheshire exchanged secretive smiles.

"I'm yours," Wonder Girl deadpanned, and Kid Flash let out a whoot and holler, taking her by the waist and spinning her around, causing her to giggle.

"Well that solved things up quickly," said Robin, taking Starfire's hand again. "Still love you though," he added.

"I know," Wonder Girl added with a playful wink.

"Hey, Starfire, I love you!" said Speedy.

"Don't you start," Robin threatened darkly just as Aqualad, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Cyborg started to open their mouths and say something.

The entire group laughed, even the others who weren't as involved, including Bee, Herald, Kole, and Jericho.

Raven tagged along with Beast Boy, and the Titans, as promised; but she didn't know that they were about to play volleyball.

A game that she, would absolutely _not_, do.

"Aw, c'mon. Rae! Please? You promised, remember?" Beast Boy begged. "Kid Flash and Wonder Girl and Jeircho and Kole are gonna be referees for each team. We need you. _I_ need you!" As he spoke, he began taking off his shirt, throwing it to the side, and Raven was momentarily distracted, "for-crying-out loud!"

"And we still need one more person!" Cyborg added while Starfire was applying sunscreen to a blushing Robin's chest.

Raven sighed. "Fine." She reached behind her back, untying the knot to set her skirt loose, and pulled it off. Beast Boy let out a girly scream, but an oblivious Raven tossed it to him for him to put up somewhere. "If I'm going to play, I'm gonna need these." She pointed to her legs as she spoke before walking off to her side of the net, where the other four Titans of her team were waiting.

_Yes,_ _Lawd..._Beast Boy thought dreamily.

"Why don't we ask someone?" Starfire suggested.

"Uh, Star..." began Robin. "I don't think we should-"

But it was too late.

"Hello, friend! Would you like to partake in the game of volleyball with us?"

The girl she had been addressing turned around, pointing to her chest to indicate whether or not Starfire was talking to her. When Starfire nodded and waved her over with increasing eagerness, the Titans got a good look at her as the peculiar girl jogged over to them. She appeared to be of Indian decent, with long jet black hair and fuchsia pink eyes, with a bikini to match.

Something was familiar about her, though. Something they couldn't put their finger on...But she was beautiful, and she had a uniqueness about her that drew a certain robotic teenager's attention.

"Yo, babe!" Kid Flash spoke up, hands clinging the net. "What's your name?"

"Uh...Nicole?" she called back.

A look came over Kid Flash's eyes that Robin caught before it was gone. "...O-kay! Game on, people! Carry on!"

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He was going to have to confront him later; did he know this girl already?

"Greetings, new friend! I am Starfire, and this is-!"

Raven clamped her hand over the alieness' mouth. "Star, I'm pretty sure she knows who we are."

"I do," Nicole confirmed with a smile. "We're up against Titans East, right?"

"That we are," said Cyborg. "Can you play, girl?"

As he spoke, the volleyball was thrown in their direction; she caught it with one hand and was able to maintain eye contact with him the entire time. At his bewildered expression, her smile turned into a smug smirk, eyebrow arched.

"Well, alright," Cyborg said, grinning down at her.

_...Huh_, thought Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire flew over to him, holding the ball out for him to take. "I believe it is your turn to do the serving?"

Robin flashed her one of his genuine smiles that he saved for her, the very ones that always made the Tamaranean princess weak in the knees, and took the ball with a nod; their fingers brushed, and gazes lingered before she giggled and went to her place in front of him, hands on her knees and back slightly arched forward, much like the other two girls were doing.

Pushing the mysterious Nicole to the back of his thoughts, he threw the ball up and slapped it hard with his hand, the blow so powerful that it soared over the net with ease.

And the game began.

The game was pretty close, considering the closeness of the original fabulous five; even Raven, who was never a player, knew her teammates' tactics as easy as if they were out in battle. Robin noticed that, if one person in particular didn't give enough juice, a person from the opposite sex was quick to step in and assist. If Robin missed, Starfire was already there to help him out. And Raven, uncoordinated Raven, may have her off-swings, but Beast Boy would throw himself on the ground to get that ball back over the net.

Now Cyborg had someone to play with, literally and figuratively speaking. He and Nicole practically bounced off each other's energy, eager to win and happy to play, adrenaline running on high. Her moves were also familiar, Robin couldn't help but note; like his mentor, he was able to multitask, do just about ten things at once. She was fast, slick, and skillful, not bothered at all by the fact she was engaging in a heated volleyball game with a bunch of superheroes-with the Teen Titans to say the least. Any other civilian, and they would be very smile-y or clumsy. Robin wasn't being stereotypical or anything, but it was just a general observation, a reaction from lovers of the Titans. His team.

On the other side, Kid Flash maintained his cool but was reeling on the inside. His thoughts were alphabet soup at the moment. Luckily he wasn't playing, or he would have embarrassed himself constantly...-

Who was he kidding? He was Kid Flash; Wally Freakin' West!

"Hey," Wonder Girl elbowed him gently. They were monitoring the Titans West side while Kole and Jericho watched the Titans East. Kid Flash snapped out of his glazed state to look at her. "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay," Kid Flash offered her a smile, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Do you know that girl?"

He stiffened, feeling her blue eyes follow his every move. Donna knew him more than he thought, and it kinda scared him.

But it pleased him for some strange reason as well. They've known each other for a long time; they and Robin met shortly before Speedy and Aqualad came into their little successor family. The fact that the boys were the closest to her made him and the others overprotective of her, which flattered her but also annoyed her sometimes.

"Why?" he turned to her flirtatiously. "Jealous?"

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Wal. Look at Dick, it's driving him crazy," she said, pointing towards the Titans leader, who was, once again, looking in Nicole's direction.

"How could you tell?" Kid Flash asked, and Wonder Girl gave him a look. "Kidding."

Wonder Girl crossed her arms and sighed, returning her attention to their side of the game. "Who was that girl you dated again?"

"Who, Jinx?"

"Yeah, her..." she chewed down on her bottom lip, curiosity at its peak. "What happened between you two? I mean, I heard that you two were 'taking a breather' from each other," she held up finger quotations around the words and looked at him as she went on, "but I've never seen you so upset for so long..."

Kid Flash's gaze was now on the ground, his eyes glazed over again.

"You two broke up...didn't you?" Wonder Girl asked him gently.

"Something like that," he mumbled back.

She turned her full attention to him, and reached for his hand. He was quick to catch on, knowing without looking at her that she was hesitant, and laced their fingers together; she gave him a little squeeze, which he returned wholeheartedly.

Their hands remained joined as they looked back to their friends, him needing the support and she needing his happiness to bounce off of.

"This is it...This is it!" Robin exclaimed, he and his team smiling in triumph as the ball headed back straight to them. "Titans, GO!"

Robin jumped, passing the ball to Starfire, who volleyed the ball to Beast Boy, who headbutted it to Raven, who kicked the ball over to Cyborg, who tossed it up in the air. Nicole grabbed Cyborg, and, as the ball came back down, she hoisted herself up to his shoulders; as if in slow motion, Nicole made a mighty hop and, right before she hit it, her eyes flickered to a bright pink, buzzing like electricity, and then they were gone. The volleyball, now plummeting towards the Titans East, was engulfed in pink flames, and no one bothered to stop it as it finally smashed into the sand.

Bumble Bee, Herald, Speedy, Cheshire, Aqualad, and Terra stared from the burning ball, to the winning team on the other side as they celebrated. But even though the Titans of Jump won, no one missed what happened.

Kid Flash looked alarmed, while Wonder Girl was motionless beside him.

"Whoa..." Nicole said, looking as shocked as everyone felt. "That was new."

Every Titan stared at her, conversations dying to an eerie silence.

"Uh...Lunch, anyone?" Beast Boy broke the awkward silence, Raven pulling away from their victory hug.

"I'll get the grill set up!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I'll get the coolers!" Beast Boy said. "Let's go, Rae," he added under his breath, and simultaneously they grasped hands and walked away quickly to catch up with Cyborg.

"I'll help!" said Robin. "C'mon, Star-" His girlfriend was at his side instantly, and they too joined hands and caught up with the rest of the team.

While the rest of the teens got the net down, Kid Flash flitted over to where Nicole stood.

"So! Pretty badass back there, wouldn't cha think?" he said.

"Thanks," she replied, suspicion arising in her eyes, causing her eyebrows to scrunch down. The wind blew through their bangs.

"You...really don't know what just happened, do you?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"No...I didn't know what just-! I mean...something just...came over me and I..." she pressed her lips together. "I should go..."

"No!" Kid Flash blurted out, and Nicole regarded him with a curious look. "I-I mean, you just got here! What's the rush?"

"After what just happened, your friends probably don't want me around."

He caught her arm before she could leave, giving her a more serious look now. "Ten bucks says you're wrong." He smiled at her gently.

She couldn't help but return it.

"Did you see that, Titans?" Robin whispered, he, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven setting up the table.

"Man, everybody saw it," said Cyborg. "Problem is, we don't know _what_ we saw."

"Dude, your girlfriend's a mutant babe! What's not to get?" said Beast Boy.

"She's not my-!" Cyborg started, only to meet the smug face of his leader. "Aw, forget it..."

"I don't think she's a mutant, per se..." Robin said, taking on the leader tone. "She obviously has a mutation or two..."

"Yeah. Who else do we know who has pink eyes?" commented Beast Boy.

Raven was the first to freeze, and the others were quick to do the same.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Beast Boy might be onto something," said the empath, which made the changeling grin.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. It may be a coincidence, but until we know for sure, _don't say a word_. Powers can be duplicated."

"And our new friend seems...perhaps a bit frightened by her own display?" said Starfire.

"Let's just let her get a good feel of being around us, because it looks like Kid Flash has convinced her to stick around," said Robin, gesturing with his shoulder. "Since she played with us, I think she'll be more comfortable..." He then thought of something and, with a growing smile, turned to his girls. "Starfire? Raven?"

Starfire hummed in answer, smiling at him like always, she and Raven twisting their heads around at the same time; Raven answered Robin with a blank look.

The Boy Wonder grinned. "I have a mission for the both of you."

* * *

"Friend Nicole, would you care to join us?" Starfire called from where she and Raven sat at one of the tables. As Nicole walked over with her plate, Starfire whispered to the empath, "Shall we try to do the being nice today, Raven?"

Raven sighed, but nodded just as Nicole approached them.

"Hi," Nicole greeted, sitting down next to Starfire on the other side.

"Greetings!" Starfire beamed, and Raven waved awkwardly.

"You two aren't gonna play 20 Questions, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, it's not at the top of my to-do list, but..."

Nicole giggled.

"Awwwwwww, look at 'eeeem," Cyborg cooed.

"Told you," said Robin. The two guyfriends turned to the third member of their little trio. "Beast Boy? BEAST BOY!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Beast Boy yelped, snapping out of his daze. When he saw it was just Robin and Cyborg staring at them, he relaxed from his defensive stance sheepishly. "...Heh. Sorry?"

"He was staring at you-know-who again," Cyborg whispered.

"Was not!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Beast Boy!"

"Yeeeeees?" The changeling turned to the empath sweetly, the boys snickering behind him at his sudden mood change.

"My skirt," said Raven. "Where did you put it?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" He was gone and back within a matter of seconds, holding her skirt gingerly in his hands. "I put your stuff in the T-Car just in case anyone tried to, well, you know. Here!"

Before she could do anything, he was already shuffling behind her. Sighing, she peeked over her shoulder and guided him how to tie the skirt properly; in order for him to do so, he had to wrap his arms around her-which made a long, awkward beat between the two-but he did as she instructed anyway.

"Like this?" he asked, standing up straight as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, thanks." She then did the unthinkable and pecked him on the cheek, stepping around him so she could go back to the girls' table.

Beast Boy touched the spot where she had kissed him, watching her go with a dazed look and pink ears.

The boys ate separately from the girls, but most of them began to migrate towards the females they liked respectfully.

Robin innocently made his way over to where Starfire sat, a mischievous look on his face.

"Why is everyone being so quiet?" Starfire asked the girls, whom had increased in number over a period of time. Now she, Raven, Nicole, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee, Terra, Cheshire, and Kole were together. No one answered the alieness.

But a pair of strong arms slinging casually over her shoulders was all she needed. Gripping his joined hands with her own cupping around them, Starfire leaned back into Robin's chest, tilting her head up to smile up at him.

"Oh don't stop because of me," said Robin.

"Or me!" Raven's eyes widened a fraction at the sound of Beast Boy's voice behind her. Terra, who was sitting next to Raven, turned her head and grinned. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around the both of them. Catching Terra's eye, Raven watched as Terra rose her hand to lace her fingers with Beast Boy's; sharing a nod, Raven copied Terra's movements, lacing her own fingers with the green hand on her shoulder.

A surprised, pleased Beast Boy told Aqualad, "Looks like I got you beat, bro!"

Nicole snapped a picture because she just had to.

Aqualad's face was priceless.

"Who wants to use me as a seat?" said Herald, patting his thighs; Bee was the first to start scooting, and Herald let her use his hand for leverage as she climbed up and over on his right leg.

Bee shared a rather girly look with the rest of the girls.

Speedy had taken Cheshire's seat when she got up to get another root beer. Upon returning, she settled for standing and leaned against him, elbows on his shoulders, hands and chin rested in his hair.

For once, the archer didn't mind if his hair was going to get ruffled over this.

Jericho and Kole were perfectly at ease with each other, even if the small girl was full on nestled in his lap, his arms wrapped around her snugly.

"So what should we do next?" said Wonder Girl, Kid Flash's eyes on her as she spoke.

"I don't know...What do you guys normally do for fun?" said Nicole.

"Well, we_ are_ at the beach," Cyborg started.

"We _could_ catch some waves." Aqualad grinned.

"I'll pass," said Raven. Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all sent dark looks in her direction in perfect synchronization; also known as the famous Titans version of "JUDGING YOU".

Raven caved. "...Maybe for a little while."

"That's what we thought." Robin pushed his glasses down to wink at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him stubbornly.

* * *

**Longer chapter this time, yay! Hope you all liked it :} I know that most of you already have your questions and theories already about Nicole. I'd love to hear them!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
